


Three in The Morning

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Depression, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Alex is having a bad night and needs Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Three in The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Time to be Sad
> 
> This is only my second fic for this fandom & this ship so I'm still figuring out how to write their characters so I hope this is ok—
> 
> Also compared to my other works on here, this is pretty short.

"Alex?" Charlie mumbled, eyes squinting at the light of his phone screen in the dark room. "Alex, it's three in the morning. Are you ok?"

Alex wiped his eyes and nodded before remembering that Charlie couldn't see him through the call. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. Just couldn't sleep and I missed you."

He hoped that Charlie couldn't hear that he'd been crying. He bit the nail of his thumb and blinked, a few more tears rolling down his face. He wiped his face again.

"Is something wrong? Do I need to come see you?" Charlie asked.

"No! No. It's ok." Alex stood up from his bed and paced his room. "I'm ok. Listen, Charlie. You—" His words caught in his throat and he took a second to breath. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Charlie replied. Alex could hear the confusion through the phone. "I love you too. Always."

Alex stopped at the foot of his bed.

"Charlie..." He whispered, biting back a sob.

He heard shuffling on the other end of the call. "Promise me you're ok."

Alex felt like he was choking on his words. "I— I'm.." He stuttered out before breaking down in tears. "H-Help—"

He heard more shuffling and muffled cursing before hearing Charlie speak again. "I'm on my way, ok? Just- Just hold on. Please? I just need you to hold on."

Alex sat on the floor at the foot of his bed and hugged his knees close to his chest. "I'm so sorry," He said through quiet sobs.

"No—" Charlie said. Alex heard the sound of keys and a car door slamming. "I'm glad you called. I need to hang up to drive, but I'll be there soon. I love you."

Alex wrapped an arm around himself. "I-I love you too."


End file.
